injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice Downloadable Content
DLC or Downloadable Content are Characters, Costumes, S.T.A.R. Labs Missions, etc. that are available only through download or Pre-order. Costumes Aquaman *Flashpoint (Season Pass or Flashpoint Costume Pack) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Costume Pack 2) Ares *Classic (Free with Zod Compatibility Pack) Bane *Luchador (Free with Batgirl Compatibility Pack) *Knightfall (Lockdown Costume Pack or rate iOS Injustice: Gods Among Us) Batman *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City Costume Pack) *Blackest Night (Best Buy Pre-order or Blackest Night Costume Pack 2) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition or New 52 Costume Pack) *Batman Beyond (Lockdown Costume Pack) *Flashpoint (Free with Lobo Compatibility Pack) *Red Son (Red Son Costume Pack 2) Catwoman *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City Costume Pack) *Selina Kyle (Bad Girls Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Ame-Comi Costume Pack) Cyborg *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Costume Pack) Deathstroke *Flashpoint (Season Pass or Flashpoint Costume Pack) *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Costume Pack) *Red Son (Red Son Costume Pack 2) Doomsday *Containment Suit (Free with Scorpion Compatibility Pack) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Costume Pack 1) Flash *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Costume Pack 1) *Earth 2 (Earth 2 Costume Pack) *New 52 Green Arrow *The Arrow (Unlocked by Being Among the First 5,000 to Vote on an Injustice Battle Arena Match or by signing up for Injustice Updates via WB email newsletter. Later the skin was put on the XBL Market and PSN for free by NRS to show thanks for the support for Injustice since launch) Green Lantern *New 52 *Red Son (Red Son Costume Pack 2) *John Stewart (Free with Martian Manhunter Compatibility Pack) Harley Quinn *Classic (Bad Girls Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Ame-Comi Costume Pack) *Arkham City (Lockdown Costume Pack) Hawkgirl *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Costume Pack 2) *Earth 2 (Earth 2 Costume Pack) Joker *Arkham City (Wal-Mart Pre-order or Arkham City Costume Pack) *Tourist (The Killing Joke Costume Pack) *Final Confrontation (The Killing Joke Costume Pack) *Red Hood (The Killing Joke Costume Pack) Raven *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Costume Pack) Solomon Grundy *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son Costume Pack) *Earth 2 (Earth 2 Costume Pack) Superman *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son Costume Pack) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition or New 52 Pack) *Blackest Night (Blackest Night Costume Pack 1) *Man of Steel (Man of Steel Pack) *Lockdown (Lockdown Costume Pack or unlockable via ios or android app) *Cyborg Superman (Free with Zatanna Compatibility Pack) Wonder Woman *Red Son (GameStop Pre-order or Red Son Costume Pack) *New 52 (Collector's Edition or Battle Edition or New 52 Pack) *Flashpoint (Season Pass or Flashpoint Costume Pack) *Issue #600 (Bad Girls Costume Pack) *Ame-Comi (Ame-Comi Costume Pack) Zod *Man of Steel (DLC) S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Red Son Storyline The Red Son Pre-order Bonus provides an additional 20 Mission storyline where the player uses Superman, Wonder Woman, and Solomon Grundy in their Red Son skins. DLC Character S.T.A.R. Labs Missions The Injustice Facebook page has confirmed 10 S.T.A.R. Labs Missions each for Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, and Zod. It costs $1.99 for the Missons, but Season Pass holders get them all for free. Game Modes Zombie Mode Zombie Mode can be purchased separately or with one of the Blackest Night Costume Packs. It covers all the characters in dirt and gives them red eyes. They also start out with their costumes damaged. Characters *Lobo *Batgirl *Scorpion *Zod *Martian Manhunter *Zatanna According to the Season Pass, at least four characters will be released as DLC. Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, and Zod have been confirmed as the first 4 DLC characters for the first season pass. Martian Manhunter and Zatanna, the fifth and sixth DLC characters, have also been confirmed but not for the first season pass. The season pass also said that all DLC will be released by August 2013, though whether this truly means all DLC or only the DLC pertaining to this season pass remains to be seen. Injustice DLC PSN Store Pages Want to get some Injustice: Gods Among Us DLC? Here are some Links to get to the DLC Pages on the PSN Store (NOTE: All DLC is Not on this List!): *Season Pass *Lobo Pack | Character *Batgirl Pack | Character *Scorpion Pack | Character *Zod Pack | Character *Martian Manhunter Pack | Character *Zatanna Pack | Character *Bad Girls Pack | Skins *Teen Titans Pack | Skins *Flashpoint Pack | Skins *Killing Joke Pack | Skins *Red Son Pack #1 | Skins *Arkham City Pack | Skins *Blackest Night Pack #1 | Skins *Red Son Pack #2 | Skins *New 52 Pack | Skins *Blackest Night Pack #2 | Skins *Earth 2 Pack | Skins *The Man of Steel Pack - Superman | Skins *Ame-Comi Pack | Skins *Zombie Mode *Star Labs Missions Injustice Xbox Marketplace DLC page Injustice Xbox Marketplace Page Gallery Injustice SeasonPass 6a.jpg|Season Pass Injustice-Lobo.jpg|Lobo 934950_541105975942022_1447308844_n.jpg|Flashpoint Batman (Free with Lobo Compatibility Pack) Batgirl 1.jpg|Batgirl Luchador Bane.jpg|Luchador Bane (Free with Batgirl Compatibility Pack) Scorpion is in Injustice somone kill me now.jpg|Scorpion Injustice-Doomsday-Containment-Suit.jpg|Containment Suit Doomsday (Free with Scorpion Compatibility Pack) ZOD!!!!!!.jpg|Zod Ares 3.png|Classic Ares (Free with Zod Compatibility Pack) M.jpeg|Martian Manhunter JS .jpg|John Stewart (Free with Martian Manhunter Compatibility Pack) Zatanna Injustice.jpg|Zatanna Cyborg Superman.png|Cyborg Superman (Free with Zatanna Compatibility Pack) Aquaman Flashpoint 2.jpg|Flashpoint Aquaman Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke Wonder Woman Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Wonder Woman Injustice zombies-610x754.jpg|Zombie Mode Injustice-gods-among-us-arkham-city-renders.jpg|Arkham City Skin Pack Arkham Asylum Batman.jpg|Arkham City Batman Arkham City Catwoman.jpg|Arkham City Catwoman Arkham Joker 1 .jpg|Arkham City Joker New52dlc.jpg|New 52 Skin Pack Batman52.png|New 52 Batman Superman New 52.jpg|New 52 Superman 500px-WonderWomanNew52.jpg|New 52 Wonder Woman Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|CW's Arrow 945395 542824349103518 200237287 n.jpg|Bad Girls Skin Pack Classic Harkey Quinn.jpg|Classic Harley Quinn Selina Kyle.jpg|Selina Kyle Catwoman Odyssey Wonder Woman.jpg|Issue #600 Wonder Woman Teen Titans Skin Pack.jpg|Teen Titans Costume Pack Teen Titans Cyborg.jpg|Teen Titans Cyborg BJXjfMNCYAAi52p.jpg|Teens Titans Deathstroke Raven 24.jpg|Teen Titans Raven Killing Joke Pack.jpg|The Killing Joke Costume Pack Red Hood Joker.jpg|Red Hood 970603 545709622148324 1068036731 n.jpg|Tourist Joker Final Confrontation Joker.jpg|Final Confrontation Joker Injustice-redson-skinpack.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 1 Red Son SG.jpg|Red Son Grundy Red Son Superman.jpg|Red Son Superman Red Son WW.jpg|Red Son Wonder Woman Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son's Deathstroke, Green Lantern and Batman Blackest Night Pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 1 Blackest Night Skin pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Doomsday, Superman and The Flash Blackest Night Skin Pack.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 2 BN Aquaman.jpg|Blackest Night Aquaman BlackestNightBatman Skin Zombie.jpg|Blackest Night Batman 1004438 566383976747555 2068220969 n.jpg|Blackest Night Hawkgirl Mos sups .jpg|Man of Steel Superman MoS Zod 1.jpg|Man of Steel Zod 1017219 567750519944234 1779488626 n.jpg|Earth 2 Costume Pack Solomon Grundy Earth 2.jpg|Earth 2 Soloman Grundy Hawkgirl Earth 2.PNG|Earth 2 Hawkgirl The Flash Earth 2.PNG|Earth 2 The Flash Ame-Comi Pack.jpg|Ame-Comi Pack Catwoman AmeComi.jpg|Ame-Comi Catwoman Harley Quinn Ame-Comi.jpg|Ame-Comi Harley Quinn Wonder Woman Ame-Comi.jpg|Ame-Comi Wonder Woman Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Category:Costumes Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:DLC Characters